Una Noche Con Luna
by musguita
Summary: ¿Cómo es que nadie había notado el cambio cósmico? Y sobre todas las cosas, Ron pensó que su hermana pequeña debía de odiarle mucho para haberle emparejado con aquella chica. ¿Quién le había mandado ir al baile con Lunática Lovegood?


_- Tu fuiste al baile de Navidad con Padma Patil -dijo una vocecilla._

_Todos se volvieron para mirar a Luna Lovegood, que observaba sin pestañear a Ron por encima de El Quisquilloso. El chico se tragó el trozo de rana que tenía en la boca._

_- Sí, ya lo sé -afirmó un tanto sorprendido._

_- Ella no se lo pasó muy bien -le informó Luna-. No está contenta con cómo la trataste, porque no quisiste bailar con ella. A mí no me habría importado -añadió pensativa-. A mí no me gusta bailar -aseguró, y luego volvió a esconderse detrás de El Quisquilloso._

(Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix, Capítulo 10-Luna Lovegood)

**

* * *

**

**Una noche con Luna.**_**(R/HR)**_

Pensó que Trelawney se había pasado dos años prediciendo la muerte de Harry y no fue capaz de ver eso con su ojo interno. El mayor de los desastres estaba a punto de ocurrir y la profesora de ojos saltones no lo había visto ni en los posos del té o en su bola mágica. Marte debía de haber colisionado con Júpiter y nadie se había enterado hasta esa noche. ¿Cómo es que nadie había notado el cambio cósmico? Y sobre todas las cosas, Ron pensó que su hermana pequeña debía de odiarle mucho para haberle emparejado con aquella chica.

¿Quién le había mandado ir al baile con Lunática Lovegood?

Por si no fuera poco ya, aún quedaba el pequeño detalle de saber con quien iba Hermione al baile.

Harry aguantaba la risa mientras Ron rezaba porque la tierra se le tragase allí mismo. Su pareja de baile caminaba hacia ellos con su larga melena rubia despeinada, una túnica gris llena de pequeñas brillantinas que no la ayudaban a pasar desadvertida y sus ojos azules y saltones que parecían escudriñar todo a su paso. Es como si estuviese alerta de todo lo que la rodeaba y a la vez dándole la menor importancia.

- Mátame, Harry –susurró Ron.

Cuando llegó hasta ellos miró a Ron fijamente de arriba abajo. Hizo una mueca al ver la túnica que Ron llevaba puesto y se inclinó observando los pequeños hilos que sobresalían de los puños.

- Es muy bonita –dijo de pronto con voz soñadora.

Ron frunció el ceño y Harry hizo un esfuerzo titánico para aguantar una carcajada.

- Debes estar de broma –contestó Ron con tono pausado.

Ella le miró extrañada.

- Lo digo en serio. Eres muy original. Eso me gusta.

En ese momento Harry le dio una palmada a Ron en la espalda y éste pensó que si le daba lo suficientemente fuerte tal vez le lesionaría y podría librarse del maldito baile. Luna posó su mirada sobre Harry.

- Tú eres Harry Potter.

- Sí, ya lo sé –dijo él.

La profesora McGonagall se acercó y miró a Ron y Luna con asombro antes de coger a Harry por el brazo y llevárselo apresuradamente.

- Nos vemos luego –dijo Harry despidiéndose con la mano de su amigo.

Ron suspiró y se giró hacia Luna. Ella no dejaba de mirarle y él dudo de que hubiese dejado de hacerlo ni un segundo. Tomó aire y no lo pensó dos veces.

- Será mejor que entremos.

Luna asintió con la cabeza y sonrió risueña. Ron acercó su brazo a ella y Luna lo cogió como si fuesen amigos y no se acabasen de conocer. Ron decidió que ese era el último favor que le hacía a Ginny en su vida.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor y esperaron junto al resto de compañeros a que bajasen los cuatro campeones del Torneo con sus parejas. Ron permanecía callado pensando que así no tendría que entablar conversación con Luna. Había accedido a ir con ella después del desastre con Fleur Delacour y darse cuenta de que no tenía muchas más opciones. Además Ginny le había dicho que era una chica muy simpática y que lo pasaría genial con ella. Ron sonrió al pensar que Ginny no podría ganarse la vida formando parejas.

Miró el techo hasta que llegaron los campeones. Eso sí que eran parejas bien hechas, pensó Ron. Al menos hasta que vio a la pareja de Krum. Abrió tanto los ojos que sintió que se le salían de las órbitas cuando vio a Hermione cogida del brazo del campeón de Durmstrang. No podía ser verdad. Las chicas que rodeaban a Ron y Luna murmuraban sobre ella. Y Ron recordó como ellas le habían perseguido sin descanso por la biblioteca para conseguir un autógrafo suyo y como Hermione siempre salía enfadada porque montaban mucho ruido.

Así que ese era el secreto que había guardado durante semanas. Jamás le había dicho con quien iba a ir al baile y él ya había pensado que Hermione realmente no tenía pareja y que le había dicho que no cuando él se lo pidió por puro orgullo. Sintió un ataque de ira cuando la vio sonreír mientras pasaban entre la gente.

- Esa es tu amiga Hermione Granger¿no? –dijo una voz a su lado.

- Eso parece –contestó Ron con brusquedad.

Durante toda la cena Ron no dijo ni una sola palabra y Luna no pareció molestarse por ello. Miraba todo como si fuese nuevo y a él tampoco le importaba que ella no estuviese preocupada en la poca atención que la prestaba y que no le diese conversación.

Cuando terminaron de cenar se abrió un espacio en el centro. La pista de baile, pensó Ron con desesperanza. Todos se apartaron y esperaron a que los campeones del Torneo y sus parejas abrieran el baile. Ron observó como Harry baila muy tenso con Parvati y no dejaba de mirarse los pies y sintió lástima por su amigo. No tanta como la que sentía por sí mismo cuando miró a Krum y Hermione que no parecían tener ningún problema como pareja de baile. Después varias parejas formadas por los profesores se unieron a ellos seguidos por Neville y Ginny y otros alumnos.

Ron metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó hasta una de las mesas que habían apartado y se sentó en una silla observando con desgana al resto de la gente que lo pasaba mejor que él. Luna llegó unos segundos después y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada. Él la miró incrédulo. Realmente parecía que la chica no tenía intención de hacer mucho más. Se preguntó de dónde había salido. Y entonces vio algo que le dejó perplejo.

- Perdona¿pero qué llevas en las orejas? –preguntó Ron señalando la oreja derecha de Luna.

- Son unos pendientes que hice yo misma. Rabanitos –dijo ella sin inmutarse.

Se apartó el pelo de la oreja con gesto descuidado para que Ron pudiese verlos mejor. Él se acercó unos centímetros y los miró sorprendido y divertido. Era sin duda la chica más rara que había conocido jamás y cada segundo que pasaba con ella entendía mejor por qué la gente la llamaba Lunática. Nadie en su sano juicio llevaría unos rabanitos por pendientes, pensó Ron negando con la cabeza.

- Si quieres puedo hacerte unos para tu madre o Ginny.

A Ron se le pasó por la mente la imagen de su madre con unos rabanitos colgando de las orejas y gritándole por haber hecho algo mal. Aunque la idea era tentadora no creía que a ella le hiciese la misma gracia.

- Mejor no. Mi madre no lleva pendientes –contestó.

- También los puedo hacer para Hermione Granger.

Ron se sorprendió y se fijo en que Luna miraba a Hermione y Krum bailar entre la gente. Por unos segundos se había olvidado de ellos. Lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era pensar en un regalo para Hermione.

- Seguro que cree que merece algo mejor que unos rabanitos –refunfuñó Ron sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

- ¿Por qué no has venido al baile con ella? Todo el colegio pensaba que vendríais juntos.

Era con diferencia la pregunta que menos esperaba que le hiciesen esa noche. Lo curioso es que Luna no parecía dolida por haber sido el último recurso de Ron para poder ir al baile. Él mismo pensó que también había creído que iría con ella. Daba por hecho que su amiga no encontraría pareja debido a que por su inteligencia intimidaba a la mayoría de los chicos del colegio y se pasaba todo el tiempo con Harry y él, y dedujo que como los dos no encontrarían a nadie irían juntos.

- Pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos. No somos novios para venir juntos al baile también – contestó con voz queda.

- Pues no la miras como si fuese solo una amiga.

Ron se quedó boquiabierto ante el arranque de sinceridad de Luna Lovegood. A decir verdad, había hecho gala de ello durante toda la noche. Pero aquella era una verdad demasiado privada y no estaba dispuesto a admitir nada a una desconocida con pinta de chiflada. Aunque ella diese la sensación de importarle un pimiento los asuntos personales de los demás.

Pero él tenía demasiada curiosidad como para dejarlo pasar.

- ¿Se puede saber como la miro?

Ella sonrió y le miró de reojo, volviendo la vista hacia la gente que bailaba.

- Se nota que te gusta. ¿Nunca te lo habían dicho?

- No. Tal vez porque nunca me ha gustado –se defendió Ron tenso.

- O porque no sabías que te gustaba.

- ¿Cómo se puede saber algo que no…? –Ron se dio cuenta de que estaba dejando saber más de lo que quería.- Mira, Hermione es mi amiga y nada más.

- Si tú lo dices…

Claro que si yo lo digo, pensó Ron.

- Quiero que sepas que a mí no me importa –dijo ella con calma.

Ron la miró con el ceño fruncido sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que decía. Iba a matar a Ginny por ello. Estaba a punto de preguntarle de qué demonios hablaba cuando ella siguió:

- A mí tú tampoco me gustas. Creo que la gente puede ir a los bailes como amigos. Y tú me caes muy bien.

A Ron le hubiese gustado decir que ella también le caía bien pero no sabía cómo decir lo que sentía por Luna Lovegood. No le caía mal pero tampoco es que la quisiese como amiga en ese momento.

- Ginny también es muy simpática.

Ron pensó que la habían dado cuerda, pero así él no tenía el problema de pensar qué decir porque no sabía si realmente podía aportar algo a aquella conversación.

- La gente del colegio está más interesada en Harry Potter. Pero creo que tú también eres interesante.

En ese momento apareció Harry con Parvati.

- Hablando del rey de Roma –dijo Luna al verlo.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Harry antes de sentarse.

- No preguntes –aconsejó Ron.

Sentado entre Harry y Luna Lovegood tenía la sensación más extraña de su vida. Y frente a ellos seguían Krum y Hermione, bailando animadamente. Ron pensó en lo complicado que era todo. Cada vez tenía más ganas de lanzarle una maldición a Krum. Pero con su mala suerte se revertiría y acabaría echando babosas por la boca o algo peor. No era un chico con suerte.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que Parvati observaba a Luna Lovegood. Por un instante sintió verdadero aprecio por su acompañante. Todas las miradas se desviaban hacia ella y sus rabanitos y no a la túnica de segunda mano deshilachada que llevaba. Ella no tardó mucho en percatarse de que era observada y se giró para mirar a Parvati. Ron pensó que le diría cualquier locura de las suyas pero para su sorpresa se mantuvo callada. Miraba a Parvati con sus ojos saltones y resultaba desafiante pero no agresiva.

Ron se dio cuenta de que Parvati estaba incómoda.

- Eh… Bonita túnica –dijo la chica avergonzada.

Harry se giró también hacia Luna Lovegood que sonrió de pronto complacida.

- La tuya también es muy bonita –alzó la barbilla orgullosa. –Oh, tú también vas muy guapo –se dirigió a Harry como si lo hubiese olvidado.

- Gracias –dijo Harry.- Esa túnica es, es muy bonita.

Ron se tapó la boca con la mano y soltó una risita.

- Si¿verdad? En realidad solo era gris, pero yo le puse la brillantina para que fuese más alegre.

- Se hace hasta los pendientes –puntualizó Ron divertido.

- Ah, sí. Mira –y se apartó el pelo para enseñárselos a Harry.

Harry no supo si alegrarse porque hubiese alguien tan chiflado y despreocupado o asustarse porque su amigo intimase más de lo necesario con aquella chica. Sonrió educadamente mientras dio un codazo a Ron en el costado que disimuló la risa con tos.

Los cuatro volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Ron no cejaba en su empeño de vigilar a Hermione y Krum. Harry que estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero con Cho y Cedric, se pasó la mano por la frente para apartarse el flequillo.

- Es cierto que tiene forma de rayo.

Los dos amigos se giraron y miraron a Luna que tenía los ojos clavados en Harry como si viese algo común. Harry se sintió demasiado incómodo.

- Llevo aquí tres años y nunca me había fijado en ella. En realidad tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Entenderás que un escaraposa carnívoro es más interesante que una cicatriz.

- ¿Un qué? –preguntó Ron.

- Un escaraposa carnívoro. Es una mezcla entre escarabajo y mariposa. Tienen poderes para camuflarse y hacerse invisibles cuando tienen un enemigo cerca y mi padre y yo fuimos a cazar uno este verano. Pero no lo logramos porque tienen unas antenas con las que detectan el peligro y fue imposible encontrar uno cuando no podíamos verlos…

Ron pensó que era muy improbable la existencia de los escaraposas carnívoros y que era por eso por lo que no habían logrado cazar ninguno y no porque se hiciesen invisibles. Harry, al igual que Ron hacía unos minutos, sintió apreció por aquella chica de aspecto chiflado a la que le importaba poco su cicatriz.

- Yo tengo una cicatriz. Es un trueno, a juego con tu rayo.

Parvati no parecía interesada en la conversación, pero Harry y Ron miraron a Luna intrigados.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó Ron.

De pronto Luna rompió a reír. Si no hubiese sido por la música que llenaba la sala todos hubiesen girado al oír sus estrambóticas carcajadas. Se sujetaba la tripa con los brazos mientras se balanceaba y con lágrimas en los ojos les miró:

- No… -reía.- Era una broma, los truenos no tienen forma.

Los dos se sintieron estúpidos. Claro que los truenos no tenían forma. Harry no podía dejar de pensar en la broma de la cicatriz. Nadie había bromeado con ello nunca y le resultó hasta confortante que Luna Lovegood se permitiese hacerlo quitándole importancia al asunto. Le hacía sentir normal.

- Por cierto, Harry, vuelas muy bien. Te vi en la primera prueba con el dragón. Espero que ganes tú. Cedric Diggory no me gusta, es un poco creído.

- Gracias, supongo –contestó Harry.

Entonces apareció un chico de Beauxbatons y le preguntó a Parvati si quería bailar con él.

- No te importa¿verdad, Harry? –le preguntó Parvati.

- ¿Qué? –dijo Harry, observando a Cho y Cedric.

- Olvídalo –le espetó Parvati y no volvió cuando terminó la canción.

Luna Lovegood observó como Parvati bailaba con el chico de Beauxbatons.

- No entiendo que les ven a esos chicos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang cuando en Hogwarts hay chicos muchísimo más interesantes y guapos.

Harry miró a Ron y le preguntó por lo bajo qué pasaba con su acompañante. Ron se limitó a encoger los hombros y sonreír. Pero pronto la sonrisa se le borró de la boca. Hermione caminaba junto a Krum y se acercaba a ellos. Vio como él le decía algo en el oído y se iba. Su amiga pareció encantada y se sentó al lado de Harry.

- Hola –saludó Harry.

- Hace calor¿no? –estaba sofocada de tanto bailar.- Víctor acaba de ir a por bebidas. ¿Os apuntáis?

- Yo paso, gracias –contestó Luna con tranquilidad.

Hermione la miró con el ceño fruncido y luego varias veces a sus amigos que acostumbrados ya a las respuestas fuera de lugar de Luna no le dieron importancia. Ron cogió un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla que había en la mesa y se las ofreció a Harry y Luna. Los dos las aceptaron y luego cogió una para él. Hermione le miraba con claro gesto de disgusto.

- ¿Todavía no te ha pedido que lo llames "Vicky"? –preguntó Ron conteniendo la furia como pudo.

Harry le dio un sorbo a su cerveza. Hermione le miró sorprendida.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó.

- Si no lo sabes, no te lo voy a explicar –replicó Ron.

Hermione interrogó a Harry con la mirada y éste se encogió de hombros. Aunque tuviese sus sospechas sobre la actitud de Ron hacia Hermione no iba a dejar que le metiesen en otra de sus discusiones.

- Ron¿qué…?

- ¡Es de Durmstrang! –soltó Ron.- ¡Compite contra Harry¡Contra Hogwarts! Tú, tú estás… ¡confraternizando con el enemigo¡Eso es lo que estás haciendo!

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par con absoluto asombro.

- ¡No seas idiota! Confraternizando con el enemigo… Eras tú el que estaba emocionado cuando llegó. Eras tú el que quería su autógrafo. ¡Tú tienes una miniatura suya en el dormitorio!

- ¿De verdad tienes una miniatura suya? –preguntó Luna con absoluta serenidad como si aquello fuese una conversación tranquila y pausada entre amigos.- Curioso…

Hermione miraba con desaprobación a Luna Lovegood y Ron no parecía disgustado por la intromisión en la conversación.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Hermione cansada.

- Ella es Luna Lovegood, mi pareja –contestó rápidamente Ron.- De Hogwarts, no como Krum…

- ¿Por qué es un problema que Krum no sea de Hogwarts? –preguntó Hermione con los ojos brillándole con furia.

Harry se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

- Porque solo sale contigo para que le pases información sobre Harry. Es tan evidente… No entiendo como siendo tan inteligente no lo has notado –contestó con aire despectivo.

- ¡No me ha preguntado nada sobre Harry! Además, yo jamás le hablaría de Harry –ella le miró y Harry asintió.- Yo quiero que el Torneo lo gane Harry.

- Tienes una curiosa manera de demostrarlo –dijo Ron.

- ¡Se supone que la finalidad del Torneo es conocer magos extranjeros y hacer amistad con ellos! –repuso Hermione con voz chillona.

- ¡No, no lo es! –gritó Ron.- ¡La finalidad es ganar!

- Creo que Ron tiene razón. Durmstrang es una escuela que da mucha importancia a las artes oscuras. Puede utilizar poderes que desconoces para saber todo sobre Harry y su estrategia –volvió a interrumpir Luna con voz soñadora.- Les enseñan a leer la mente de la gente. Ahora mismo podrían saber lo que estás pensando con solo mirarte la nuca.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Eso no son más que estupideces –dijo Hermione roja como un tomate y mirando con crispación a Luna.

- No lo son –contestó Luna tajante.- Mi padre me ha dicho que Karkarov era un mortifago.

Harry y Ron la observaron estupefactos. Hermione no parecía deslumbrada por aquella información.

- Eso no es cierto –dijo enfurecida.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? –preguntó Luna sin inmutarse.- Deberías tener la mente más abierta. Hay cosas que porque no las veas no significa que no existan. Tal vez yo vea cosas que tú no y no por eso son estupideces.

Harry y Ron pensaron en los escaraposas carnívoros.

- Qué ridiculez –le espetó Hermione.

- Lo ridículo es ser tan inteligente y no saber aprovecharlo. Te estás perdiendo muchas cosas por ser tan estricta.

Harry se tapó la boca con la mano y pensó que Hermione estaba a punto de explotar.

- Yo creo que tiene razón –afirmó Ron.

Hermione se levantó y dio un paso hacia la salida. Se paró en seco y volvió a girarse hacia ellos. Clavó los ojos en la nuca de Ron y pronunció en alto:

- Pues si no te gusta, ya sabes cuál es la solución¿no?

Los tres torcieron la cabeza para mirarla. Ron se quedó un poco sorprendido pues pensaba que ya se había ido. Harry la miraba atónito y Luna se mostraba muy tranquila.

- ¿Ah, si? –le respondió Ron,- ¿cuál es?

- ¡La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y no como último recurso!

Ron abrió la boca y la movió como si quisiese decir algo pero no emitía ni un sonido. Hermione apretó con fuerza la mandíbula.

- Eso está fuera de lugar… -balbuceó Ron atónito.

Ella dio media vuelta y se fue por la puerta. Harry pensó que nunca la había visto tan indignada. Ni siquiera el tema del P.E.D.D.O. la alteraba tanto como lo había hecho esa noche Ron.

Harry dejó la cerveza de mantequilla en la mesa y se levantó.

- Creo que voy a dar un paseo.

Ron gruñó algo y le dejó con Luna. No se sentía orgulloso de lo que acababa de pasar pero al menos le consolaba saber que Hermione no lo pasaría tan bien al fin y al cabo. A los cinco minutos el silencio que reinaba entre los dos se vio roto.

- Ella tiene razón.

Ron miró a Luna. Aún estaba rojo por el enfado y no parecía dispuesto a seguirle el cuento.

- Deberías habérselo pedido. Porque está claro que a ella también le gustas.

Ron se levantó harto de oír verdades y de suposiciones. Estaba demasiado enfadado como para ser educado con Luna Lovegood y en parte ella había apoyado su estúpida teoría sobre la confraternización con el enemigo desde un punto de vista un tanto descabellado. No tenía ganas de discutir con nadie más y sabía que Luna podía tener mil y un argumentos para contradecir sus opiniones.

Caminaron hasta la escalera principal y se pararon.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien –dijo Luna con voz soñadora.

Ron la vio sonreír genuinamente.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro. A mí no me gusta bailar y a ti tampoco. Y tus amigos no están tan mal. Algunos dicen que sois tres locos con demasiado afán de protagonismo. Yo creo que os tienen envidia.

Ron se sintió halagado. La mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts solían criticarles o señalarles con el dedo y siempre solía ser por Harry. Ella alargó su mano hasta él y la estrechó amigablemente.

- La próxima vez procura pedírselo antes y si no tienes acompañante no te preocupes por utilizarme como último recurso.

Ron se quedó boquiabierto y ella sonrió antes de irse. Se sentó en las escaleras y minutos después entró Harry. Se sentó a su lado. Los dos tenían la barbilla apoyada en las manos y miraban a los que pasaban con aburrimiento.

- Ha sido la peor noche de mi vida –dijo Harry.

- Yo no lo he pasado tan mal –comentó Ron divertido.

**Fin.**


End file.
